User blog:Tahmina180/Kingsley's Custolimination Chapter 24: How It Ends
Kingsley: Welcome back, folks! Last episode, the contestants played Jeopardy. The reason why they had to do that because it was to determine the final 3 contestants for one of them to be considered the official winner. For this episode, there will not be a challenge. There will be a special ceremony for the three. We will all be counting the votes and all while our eliminated contestants give their bets on who will win. So yeah. Find out who is going to win and who will lose today on Kingsley's! Custoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooolimination! Kingsley: Ladies and gentlefolks! I'm very happy to gather you all here. Because after many days, weeks, and months of battling in this game, this is where we come! Now tell me, Tohru, Cooper, and Robby. How was your experience on Kingsley's Custolimination? Cooper: I'd say it was a great experience. I had a lot of fun doing the challenges, especially with my teammates. They were very pushing and respectful. I liked the challenge when we were cooking for Jojo. It brought me back to my Pancakeria days! Hahaha! Robby: It was a good game, I guess. Even though I really didn't think the viewers out there would vote for me this much. Oh well. But there's still a 1/3 shot for me to win the game and to get the prize. I don't actually know if the prize will be worth it though. But I do want to say thank you to everyone that voted for me in each chapter. Tohru: It was LOTS OF FUN! Really! It couldn't have been better without Olivia or Mousse. It was such a pleasure of me to participate. Unfortunately, it was such a shame when Mousse had to go. But I was lucky to be that person to care for someone. Really. I was. And I will carry that luck with me forever! I sure hope that I will get the opportunity to participate in more social-worthy things like this! My favorite challenge was when we went swimming from the sea monster in which Alberto was dressed as. I will never forget that time. Just thinking about it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Kingsley: Thank you, contestants. And now, let's transport our fellow eliminated contestants to here. They're all up in the hotel. Hold up, let me just... (takes out his remote) Remote: Where would you like to go? Kingsley: Actually, take the people from the hotel to my current location. Remote: You got it! The following people will reach their destination in 3... 2... 1... (that's when a whole pile of characters appear behind Kingsley) Hacky Zak: Ow, my head... Whippa: Get off of me, you're sitting on my tummy! Kingsley: Sorry about that, guys. I teleported you all here because there's something important. You, I mean you, have to place your bets on who will win the contest! So go ahead and one by one, stand behind the podium. Willow: Hehehe. I coulda rotted in that hotel anyway. ... Wylan B: I choose Cooper to win. Because he's such a cool guy, and I love his breakfast foods. Rita: I want Robby to win because I'm impressed on how far he made it. Greg: I'll go with my brother! He deserves it! Olivia: Tohru for the win! She's such an amazing Youtuber. And a bilingual genius. Whippa: I choose Tohru because she's very optimistic, and I like it. Hacky Zak: Cooper because he's strong at things like this. Rudy: Tohru! We coulda built a friendship. Maggie: I'll pick Cooper to win. He is a pancake making expert. Timm: I want Tohru to win because her Japanese is spot on! Koilee: Just like Timm, I will go with Tohru. I can speak Japanese, but I'm not very fluent in it. Mousse: Obviously I want Tohru to win! Because she and Olivia cared for me when Whippa got eliminated. Scooter: Robby because his pirate talk is quite swell to my ears. Amy: I want to pick Tohru because we share one thing in common: We each have a regarded talent! But I like to draw, and she likes to make YouTube videos. Kenji: Yes yes yes, Tohru to make it! It's such a nice sight to see, someone with the same nationality as me. Perri: I want to pick Tohru too because she's really brave and very strong. She really knows how to stand up for her friends. Kahuna: Robby needs to do this because he likes the same things as me! Scarlett: If Rudy were still in, I would pick him. But oh well, I pick Cooper. His pet cat is adorable. Xolo: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Kingsley: Xolo? Xolo: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Kingsley: Xolo, just say who you want to win and why! Okay? Xolo: Oh, sorry. I was busy daydreaming about Yum N' M's. But anyway, I'll pick Cooper because he's a good friend to me. Sasha: I will also go with Cooper because he's pretty strong enough to make it this far. Austin: Tohru because she's very sweet. She's also very funny. Sienna: Everyone is going with Tohru, so I will pick her too. She's such a caring person who always listens to whoever is in need. Mitch: Cooper because I have a memory of me and him trying each other's foods! Willow: Ummmmmm... Tohru. She seems to be the most mature out of the other three I guess. Big Pauly: Do I really have to choose? Because I have a hard time making my decision. (thinks for a bit) Okay, my choice is Cooper. And because.... he's good. Akari: I want Tohru to win because she's better at video games than me. Trishna: I'll pick Robby because I remember when he gave me Tangerine Pop when I was thirsty at the beach. Allan: Oh yes, I'll definitely choose Tohru! She's very talented! Kingsley: Thank you, eliminated contestants. I really appreciate it. Tohru: Arigatou gozaimasu! I loved all your kind words! Cooper: So did I. Kingsley: Now, for the time being, we will all put those bets into the voting system and then show a bar graph on this screen thingy to show who got the most votes to win. Robby: I'm a bit nervous. Cooper: No need to worry, Robby. (meanwhile, a giant bar graph is shown on the screen in front of the audience. Three bars-- pink, orange, and blue are gradually rising.) Cooper: (sweats nervously) Tohru: (watches it) Robby: Uh... (the bars just keep on going) Robby: It looks like it's gonna go forever. (and suddenly... the blue bar stopped.) ... (the bars stop, all three of them) Tohru: (looks at the graph in shock) Kingsley: According to the final results, we have an official winner! And to those of you who don't know, our official winner is.... drumroll Kingsley: TOHRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!! (the whole audience explodes with applause) Tohru: Arigatou! Arigatou! Kingsley: Congratulations, Tohru for being the official winner of Kingsley's Custolimination! You've really come a long way, haven't you! Tohru: I really have... (starts crying tears of joy) Robby: Oh, wow. I didn't win. But that's okay. Cooper: Tohru, what's wrong? Are you alright? (hands Tohru a tissue) Tohru: Yes! I'm just so happy I made it! (wipes her tears with it) Mousse: (from afar) YAY FOR TOHRU! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Kingsley: Do you have anything to say to everybody who voted for you? Tohru: (looks at the camera) A... a... MINNA DAISUKI YO!!!! (starts crying again) Kingsley: (giggles) I didn't know you were such a softie. But anyways, like I promised earlier, the winner would get a $100 gift card to every single Papa Louie restaurant ever! Tohru: Actually, (wipes her eyes) I don't want the gift card. Kingsley: Really? Why not? Tohru: Because I want to give it to someone else. It would make me look like a greedy person, just retrieving the smallest things. And I don't want anyone else to feel bad unless they also don't want it. And I know EXACTLY who I want to give it to! Kingsley: And who could it be? Tohru: It would be.... Tohru: Mousse and Whippa!!! (the audience cheers again) Both Mousse and Whippa: (pop out) Did you just say our names?! Tohru: Oh, yes I did. Anyways, I want to give you this gift card I just won. I feel like you two deserve it for being amazing people. Especially you, Mousse, I am happy that you held on when your sister got eliminated. Mousse: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, Tohru, you really didn't have to! Tohru: It's called being generous. Whippa: Words cannot describe how much of a friend you are to us. Mousse: What do you mean, Whippa? If you say she is a friend, that's using words. Whippa: No, Mousse! I mean, she has a heart of gold! Mousse: Now I know you are crazy. Tohru was born with a golden heart?! That's gotta be the most bizarre thing I ever heard! Tohru: (laughs) You two are funny. Gotta admit. Olivia: (comes out) Tohru! Why did you give the card to Mousse and Whippa? I thought you were my friend! Tohru: They deserve it. But I give Mousse most of the credit for not giving up on the game. Kingsley: I'm sorry this was such a short episode, but this is how I wanted it to end. So yeah. Thank you all folks for voting for who to get eliminated, and for voting for who to win! We couldn't have gone this far without you. This is the main conclusion of our extraordinary series, and it's called Kingsley's! Custooooooooooooooooooooooooooooolimination! I'm serious guys, thank you so much for being great participants in this series. You were a big contribution to this. I can't even imagine how this series would be like if you weren't there. I don't know if I'll ever make another Flipline-related series like this, so stay tuned just in case. Alright! That will wrap it up. See ya! Category:Blog posts